Clueless?
by PoopyXD
Summary: Sirius likes Remus, Snape adores Lupin and the said blonde is clueless as usual. Find out how the poor werewolf copes with this dilemma as the two arch rivals molest their way in onto Moony’s heart. Sirius/Remus Slash!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konnichiwa! Hey everyone, I would like to present my first real fic ever. EVER! Lol. I know im not as good as all of you and I hope you'll understand. I also know that I have unnoticed errors and critiques are very much welcome (no flaming please TT).

Dedicated to my teacher, Mr. Brooks… May you never find out that I am using your name for a slashy, gay and smutty fic. Cheers to you!

Oh, and btw, the set takes place during their 6th year, and I also forgot to mention… Being gay was totally accepted in wizarding world and there were no discrimination whatsoever. It's just like a normal hetero (boring) relationship. XD no biggie!

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, there will be smut in every book. And that is why Miss Rowling owns them… because it's for all ages.

Summary: Sirius likes Remus, Snape adores Lupin and the said blonde is clueless as usual. Find out how the poor werewolf copes with this dilemma as the two arch rivals molest their way in onto Moony's heart. Sirius/Remus Slash!

---

CHAPTER 1

---

Sirius can safely say that his relationship with a certain werewolf is not something he can take for granted. It involves constant flirting that only the two of them can understand but it wasn't the type where you would call it completely romantic.

Sure he loves Moony, but Sirius is not exactly sure about how deep it is at the moment. He still dates other girls _and_ boys for that matter, thinking that his infatuation will eventually go away just so he can save their friendship. One thing he knows, he _never_ wants to see Remus with anyone. And as selfish as it may sound, he enjoys staring at the said teenager when he's alone. Even the thought of Remus kissing anyone rather than him just might drive him off the edge of his thinning control.

"Remmy! There you are, I have been looking all over for you!" Sirius snapped and he knew he sounded like his mother.

"I was just getting my book. Relax mate."

"You can say that again. Two fucking hours with Slytherins! I don't know if I'll survive this torture," Sirius placed both of his hands atop his heart, making it more dramatic for effect.

"Oh, don't whine Sirius," holding his friend's hand, dragging them both towards the direction of the dungeons.

"Then kiss it all better Moony." Forcefully grabbing the werewolf's shoulders and lunging forward to playfully sneak a peck on his fellow Marauder. Sadly, Remus' instincts are better and evaded his attack, leaving the canine disappointed and somewhat amused. It's always fun to flirt around with the blonde because he can secretly molest his friend without any limitations, not to mention still manage to keep his desires intact. This is the life.

"Seriously, we're gonna be late!"

"Fine. Party pooper! But you still owe me one," he would do anything to get a little taste of the werewolf's intoxicating lips.

Both Mauraders ran as fast as they could knowing that Professor Brooks will indeed take off points if ever they were caught again, sneaking at the back of the classroom door.

---

"Finally! I thought the two of you skipped class. For a moment I got a little worried that you'll leave Pete and I alone with these morons all period." James quietly whispered as the two slopped down next to Peter.

"Errr, Moony distracted me," Sirius answered, a huge grin forming as he smirked at himself.

Remus was about to object when Professor Brooks interrupted him.

"Black! Potter! I do not tolerate talking in my class, especially when it's something unimportant! I will split the four of you, considering you also need extra help from my top students, of course my perfect Slytherins." Professor Brooks yelled, fanning himself as he walked towards the Marauders' seats.

"But-" James objected.

"Potter, go work with Malfoy. Black, I'm partnering you with…"

_"Anyone but Snape.__ Please! __Anyone but Snape!"_ He pleaded earnestly.

"Parkinson. You Peter will work with Wilson and lastly, Lupin, please gather your things and sit next to Severus." He was stern and immediate, leaving the boys no time to complain whatsoever. They quickly set their cauldrons next to their partners', following the instructions from the board, glaring wholeheartedly at the Slytherins as they worked.

Sirius felt bad for Remus as he watched his friend walk towards Snape. It was kinda his fault why they were almost late, well, he couldn't really help himself from flirting with his gorgeous friend. The least he can do is to watch them from behind, just so Snape can keep his dirty little hands for himself. The last thing he wanted was _him_ getting involved with _his _Remus.

_His?_

He wouldn't exactly call him his, Sirius knows for himself that he is really not the type to be in a deep relationship. He's just fond of Remus… to stare at the boy, to touch him, to flirt with him, to make him laugh and to do other things that will put a smile on the blonde's face.

_"__It wasn't love, it's just our thing,"_ he thought.

"Black. Are you even listening to me?" Harold Parkinson asked, his face starting to look a little bit irritated at the other boy's lack of attention.

"Huh? I- I mean, yeah. Let's get started." With one last glance at his friend, he stood up and gathered the ingredients for today's lecture.

---

"Listen Lupin, let me get to the point. I don't like you and you don't like me. All we need to do is keep at least a foot distance from each other and work peacefully as possible so we can get the hell out of here. Clear?" Severus blurted out impatiently, watching the boy as he sat next to him.

"Okay, point taken. Just for the record, I don't hate you, my friends do. And I know their pranks are sometimes below the line, they are as stubborn as they could be so I can't really stop them. So, with that being said, let's do try to work in peace," he answered, smiling sincerely as he gracefully handed the copied instructions to his partner, brushing his hands ever so lightly at the other boy's. Severus blushed a little bit from the contact, coughing his way of out this unsure yet building predicament.

Snape has always admired the Gryffindor from afar and he knows it's more than just a crush. The only problem is that he can't really do anything about it because Remus' friends will definitely cut his head off. He still ponders why the said blonde hangs out with them knowing that he is way above their standards.

Snape's affection started out last year when Remus helped him off his feet after James and Sirius tried to hex him. Remus kindly offered his hand, smiling as he did and apologized as humble as he can be for his friends' unruly actions. Ever since then, the Slytherin harbored strong emotions towards the boy, hoping that someday his feelings will be reciprocated.

"Thanks."

---

The rest of the period went rather well. James and Lucius, besides from the occasional glaring, were surprisingly civil with each other. They were kind of testing themselves which one would snap first, hoping to get the other boy into some sort of trouble along the way. Peter, working with Alexander, was also doing a great job, well… apart from the chubby boy's clumsy hands that almost knocked down their somewhat finished potion. Sirius, however, wanted to shoot himself as he and his partner struggled to follow the instructions in the board. It's not that he wasn't reading it carefully; he was just distracted by Snape's constant whispers to Remus that seemed to earn him a shy smile from the werewolf.

_"What on earth could they be talking about? Fucking Snape, if he dares, I swear I'll rip him apart_," he thought to himself, not noticing how much roots he kept on adding onto the cauldron.

"BLACK! What are you doing?! You're supposed to put it one at a time!" His partner, Harold, quickly tried to snatch every roots he could find, hoping that this would not affect the potion.

This seemed to snap Sirius back to reality. He was right, he did placed too much of it, not that he cared that much as how he cared about why Remus is smiling when he's_ with_ Snape.

_"__Shit__. I should stop being paranoid. This will drive me nuts!"_ He told himself, repeatedly glancing back at his beloved's table.

---

"Honestly, Lupin, you are so much better than those gits you hang out with," Severus said as he mixed the remaining ingredients for the potion. "Especially Black, he's too conceited for my liking. Not to mention cocky as hell."

Remus halfheartedly smiled at this remark. _"He does worship himself,"_ he thought inwardly, chuckling a little.

"Please, I don't agree half of what they do but they're still my friends, and I would not change it for the world." He replied, proudly, yet humbly enough to make Severus look at him questioningly.

"You really think so?" Feeling a little betrayed and hurt, thinking that he could offer a far better friendship than his companions.

"Yes. And, woah! You're really good at this stuff, it's exactly as Professor Brooks' sample potion," not noticing Severus' tone as he compares their potion with the sample. Snape immediately turned crimson, looking away and hoping that his partner would not see his face. "Professor Brooks is right. I do need help from a Slytherin."

"Remus!" Sirius yelled as he made his way towards his friend's station, hoping to disrupt the two from whatever they were talking about.

"Oh hey, how's your potion doing?"

"Errr… I kinda messed it up a little bit," he replied, giving deathly glares to Snape. The slytherin on the other hand, smiled to himself which pissed Sirius even more.

"Look at ours, it literally looks like the original one. Severus did a great job didn't he?" The blonde smiled as he spoke. His face lightened up Sirius' mood, golden hair fell from the corner of his ear, pouty lips that were redder than usual and eyes that were sickeningly radiant. Fuck.

_"God you're making me hot Moony__, stop smiling like that__."_He thought, urging himself not to kiss the blonde right then and there. "Oh… Yeahh... Great! Well, keep it up Rem, just don't let Snape take advantage of you." He whispered, so lightly, he didn't even care if Remus heard it, leaving the two boys as he did.

_"Can you be anymore obvious Black__"_ Severus wanted to leap for joy as he discovered an interesting fact about his arch enemy. At the same time, he felt really poignant because he knows he doesn't stand a chance against Sirius. _"Sirius B__lack, in love with Lupin.__"_He thought miserably.

Then suddenly, Snape thought of an idea that will surely win the boy's heart, not to mention he could also annoy Sirius along the way, it's like hitting two birds with one stone! This encouraged Snape even more to pursue his plan.

"Hey Remus, if you want I can tutor you in Potions," the blonde, a little bit shocked when Snape casually said his first name. Nevertheless, he found himself smiling at the Slytherin.

"Sure! I would like that."

_"__I know I'm not as good looking as you Black, but I will turn Remus towards my favor__, I will make him hate you!__Let the__ games begin, bitch__"_grinning, as Severus handed the finished potion to his teacher.

---

A/N: Hey all! DO NOT PANIC. This is after all, a Sirius/Remus fanfic. I have always been interested with this love triangle and I hope you'll appreciate the drama as well. 3 This is my first real fic ever, please try to be a little understanding xD. Seriously, the stories I read inspired me and I figured, let me try this out. Hehehe. Hopefully you'll like the next chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated. kisses. Oh and don't worry, THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE FUTURE! Yaynes. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I was really happy to receive reviews from you guys, considering this is my first. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and hopefully you'll like this one more. I'm not gonna promise but I will try to update as frequently as possible. I've read a lot of stories and the feeling of having to wait for it (makes you want to continue the story for yourself no?). XD lol.

Anyways, enjoy! And of course, reviews, critics, comments are always welcome.

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, there will be smut in every book. And that is why Miss Rowling owns them… because it's for all ages. (

Summary: Sirius likes Remus, Snape adores Lupin and the said blonde is clueless as usual. Find out how the poor werewolf copes with this dilemma as the two arch rivals molest their way in onto Moony's heart. Sirius/Remus Slash!

---

CHAPTER 2

"You what?!"

"I said, I accepted Snape's offer. Ugh. How many times do you want me to repeat it Padfoot," letting out an almost exhausting sigh.

"But, but, but! He's…. Our Enemy!!!" Sirius tried to come up with more convincing reasons as to why it was a bad idea.

Two days have passed after the Marauders were forcefully partnered with Slytherins and since then, Sirius noticed the hidden desire of Snape's stolen glances towards Moony in the Great Hall. It was sickening and he wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of the dark haired male, make him suffer and tell him that he will never be worthy to be with Remus, let alone be friends with him!

"Honestly, you've been picking on him since you stepped foot in Hogwarts, and the only fault he made was being sorted into Slytherin!"Remus was beginning to turn pink from all the constant yelling.

He really did not want to tell Remus the true reason why he doesn't allow this tutoring session to take place.

_"__I know __Snape is lusting after you __and __I'm sure__ that at some point he will __try to __make a move on__ you!"_

No, not gonna happen. He'll just have to think of something else to make Moony understand.

Just as he was about to say something, James appeared, followed by Peter, both boys snickered as they entered the room. This gave Sirius hope, thinking that the two remaining marauders can talk Remus out of this insanity.

"Guess what? Pete and I have something to share," James said proudly as he giggled once again. He was about to say more when Sirius cut him of.

"Oi James, Snape is going to tutor Remus tonight, don't you think it's a bad idea?" Sirius half pleading, half asking the spectacled boy.

"WHAT?! Remus, you can't be serious!" James, all thoughts forgotten, quickly ran across the room and shook Remus by the shoulders. The werewolf on the other hand, rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear this all over again.

"It's a trap! He might bring his friends and gang you up, who knows what he's thinking!" Peter added, completely following James' lead.

"Yeah, he's just probably trying to get information about us!" Sirius managed to say, trying to reason out his friend.

Remus shrugged, "For the last time. I. Am. Going. And that's final. I'll tell you what, you can look at the map and if you see three or more Slytherins close by, I give you my permission to interfere and beat their arses. Deal?" he let out another sigh, hoping that this may somehow enlighten his friends.

"Okay, fine," not wanting to argue with Moony, "but only if you take my mirror, incase something happens" Sirius said. He really couldn't say no to the wolf, especially when he's looking at him with those luscious pale brown eyes.

"Thank you, honestly, you guys are worse than my mum!" Remus grinned, he loved his friends, and he knew that they're only trying to protect him.

"That's supposed to be our job Remmykins, ickle little Moony can't be all alone when it's dark outside," James said with a high pitched voice, trying to mock his mother's voice. Everyone but Sirius laughed, still concerning about Remus' late night study meeting with Snape.

"Well, I'm going to get ready, I need to get my cauldron from Susan, I'll see you guys in a bit," with that being said, Remus fled the room, leaving Sirius all the time to whine.

"This sucks! What if something happens to him?!"

"Don't even start with me Padfoot, if you told him your feelings way back, he will surely understand why you hate Snape so much." Sirius already told both James and Peter that he liked the skinny boy. It didn't really surprise them too much because it was so obvious and the only person dense enough not to notice would be of course, Remus.

Sirius frowned, "I will tell him, eventually, just not now. My relationship with Moony is very important and I don't ever want to ruin that," he sighed heavily as he pushed back his curtains and sloppily hopped onto his bed.

"Then just deal with it you bloody wally, you can't control Remus, it's not like you can follow him or anything" Peter replied, yawning as he said it.

Sirius almost hit the floor as he sprung up from his mattress, "Of course! I'll just make sure that Snape keeps his filthy hands to himself. You know… you're a genius for your own good Pete!" He immediately took James' cloak and grabbed the Marauder's map, scanning the parchment and walked out the room.

James was stricken, "Great. A nosy dunce and a clueless git, what more can you ask for? I'm blaming you Pete." Peter shrugged as he headed down for another kitchen raid.

Thinking that he's now alone, James pulled out something from his pocket and laughed, _"__T__hey have to see this!"_ he chuckled at himself as he made his way towards his poster filled bed, looking very amused.

---

Snape managed to find an abandoned classroom where he can meet the other boy for their… date? He didn't over fantasize about it, he knew well enough that Remus couldn't take a hint and the only thing that will make him understand is that if you stood in front of him with a big poster, saying 'I Like you, Please be my Boyfriend, Remus Lupin' in neon bright colors.

As he went inside, his face immediately fell; his nose scrunching when looked around. The room was filled with dust and cobwebs, creating a creepy vibe. It also had this stench that made him want to vomit. He hurriedly muttered a spell under his breath to somewhat eliminate the odor. _"Not really romantic, but this will do."_He thought happily.

Moments later, Remus entered the classroom, immediately feeling the cold breeze against his skin even though all the windows were closed.

The werewolf shuddered, "Woah, it's chilly in here!" he said, embracing himself as he walked pass the broken tiles of the floor.

"Oh hey, sorry about this, it's the only classroom I could think of," he kind of felt guilty having to offer this mess to Remus, he knew the Gryffindor deserved better.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just- _Inccendio_There, all better." Flames erupted from his wand, pointing towards the nearby fireplace. The warm air swept throughout the room, leaving the two boys comfortable enough to work.

"Thanks. Shall we begin?" Snape coughed as he brought out his cauldron and placed it across the table. Remus followed suit, putting his stuff into the desk and began reading the instructions. Snape on the other hand, placed his hand across the blonde's face, completely blocking his notes.

"Let me tell you a secret Remus, Professor Brooks' notes are far more complicated than it's supposed to be. Teachers add mumbo jumbos just so the students can be more cautious in following instructions." Remus stared at the dark haired boy as he spoke before nodding silently.

They started to work patiently, Remus eyeing Snape as he stirred the potion counterclockwise, something that was not in the notes. It amazed him how he knew these stuff, "_maybe his father was a potion master,"_ Remus thought as Snape yet again added the ingredients out of order.

Snape's shade turned into crimson as he felt the smaller boy's breath across his neck. _"He's too close for my comfort,"_ he said to himself, feeling his own breath quicken.

Remus broke the silence, "How did you know all these techniques if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, brown eyes staring directly at his.

"Well- um, you see…" he babbled.

"It's okay if you don't want to say it."

"No, no, not at all! To tell you the truth, I figured it out by myself, t-through an accident though. You see, I-I-I was making this potion for my cousin because he was ill at that time. The potion was really a complex one and it took me a lot of time to finish one bottle. Then, I got a little impatient and threw all of the ingredients at a certain order… hehehe, I didn't even look at the book because the words were frustrating! I thought I literally poisoned him when he drank it, he turned slightly yellow too!" he chuckled at the memory, "Turns out it was still the same one, in fact better, because it tasted differently and my cousin said it worked twice as fast than the original one." He added.

Remus was impressed with the boy, both with his potion making skills and his talkativeness; he never heard him talk this much before and he found it really amusing to hear Snape open up like that. He smiled at him, looking very amazed at the taller boy as he once again added another ingredient, completely different from his notes.

"That was really interesting, heh, good thing your cousin's color went back to normal. You know, some people aren't as talented as you. In fact two out of three students actually find potions hard, well, because it requires a great deal amount of discipline." The blonde boy smiled as he reached out his hands to get the gobblers blood across the table, accidentally touching Snape's knuckles with his palm.

The Slytherin took a step back, feeling as if he was burned at the contact and thanking Merlin that it was dark because he knew that his face was now completely pink.

"Errrr… you try it, just be careful with gobbler's blood, it stings if you touch it," Snape said, pointing at the bubbly liquid.

Remus nodded and tried to pour the blood slowly into the cauldron, but in doing so, his robe caught the side of the table, knocking off the entire potion and spilling some on his trousers.

"Shit! Arghh, it hurts!" the smaller boy shouted as the potion gradually spread throughout his pants.

Snape hurriedly wiped off the potion with his robe, "take off your pants, before it spreads out even more!" He ordered sternly as he ran across the room to get water. Remus obliged and unbuckled his pants, still feeling hot and irritated from the burn the potion created. He stripped down to his boxers, not really caring if the other boy saw him, he didn't think that much since the liquid was really starting to get to him.

"Ouch! The potion's really hot!" Remus complained, not feeling any better by the moment.

"Stay still, let me try to blow it for you," Snape responded at the other side of the room where he managed to get some water, wetting his damp cloth.

"O-okay." Remus answered back weakly.

Snape ran back and knelt down in front of the skinny boy, blowing gently towards his lower hip where the potion scattered, hoping to alleviate the pain. Remus shuddered as Snape placed the wet cloth in his thigh, rubbing it ever so gently. He held onto the Slytherin's hair for support, feeling a little bit better, letting out a relaxing groan.

"Mmm, That feels nice."

Snape almost lost his control when he heard Remus moan.

_"Oh, Merlin. Please don't let me loose my cool."_ Snape pleaded inwardly as he inhaled Remus' musky scent, wanting to strip the blonde from his garment and take Remus' member into his mouth. The boy's throaty moans were enough to make him cum and he felt his blood run towards a certain spot in his lower body. "_Thank God for these loose robes," _he added, an uncomfortable bulge beginning to appear underneath his now tight jeans.

---

Sirius finally managed to find the classroom where he spotted Remus and Snape's name. "Bloody staircases," he muttered as he lost his way trying to look for a shortcut, even with the map at hand, Hogwarts will always be big enough for him to get lost into.

He stood in front of the door taking off the cloak, hearing muffled noises, _"definitely Remus__'," _he added as he slowly pushed the door knob.

"Stay still, let me try to _blo__w _it for you," Sirius heard Snape and he entered the room.

"O-okay," he heard Remus say.

He couldn't see clearly because it was dark but his eyes nearly popped out as he managed to assemble his friend's silhouette. There Remus stood, clutching onto Snape's greasy hair, holding on to dear life as the Slytherin faced the smaller boy's crotch, his back towards Sirius' direction so he couldn't actually see what the other boy was doing.

"Mmm, That feels nice."

His heart dropped. He felt like he's going to throw up from what he saw. Severus _fucking_ Snape giving _his_ Remus a blow job, a cruel fantasy that he wished he was taking part of instead of the fortunate slytherin. He wanted to shout at Remus, to tell him that it was wrong and disgusting. His heart squirmed beneath his robes feeling as if someone punched him, he didn't really care, he was too furious at the moment to actually think.

Remus on the other hand did not notice his friend's presence until he heard Sirius gasp quietly. It was very silent but still loud enough for the wolf's senses to hear. They both looked at each other, the black haired boy searching his eyes, trying to find an explanation from this mess.

"Sirius!" Remus managed to say, pain still evident along his thighs.

He tore himself from his gaze, "I... uh… I'm Sorry!" and fled the room.

"Black?" Snape questioned as he turned around only to see the other boy ran towards the door.

Remus quickly put his semi dry pants back on, "I got to go after him, thank you for everything Severus!" he gathered his things, panting, as he headed towards Sirius' direction.

Severus smiled maniacally at himself, feeling satisfied at what the other boy encountered between Remus and him.

"Black and I are hopeless." He laughed as he headed back to his dorm, still needing a cold shower.

---

Remus managed to smell Sirius' scent which enabled him to trace the other maruader's direction. He ran as fast as he could, only to see the taller boy way ahead of him, he knew he was loosing him as he felt his own legs wobble, in fact the potion was still taking it's effect and it didn't help Remus' situation._"__Damn those long legs… __he's still not tired?!__"_ he cursed quietly to himself.

He paced his breathing, "Sirius, would you please stop!" he ordered.

"No!" Sirius, still running as fast as he could, hoping to outrun the werewolf.

"Urgh!"

Remus was starting to get tired and saw Sirius' outline get smaller by the second leaving him no choice but to cast a spell upon his friend, his wand shooting ropes across the hallway and the taller boy fell flatly to the ground as the ropes tied the animagus down.

Sirius face hit the floor, grunting at the other boy, "Remus, let me go!"

"No. Not until you listen to me!" he shouted, he really didn't know why he needs to explain himself to Sirius. He was not doing anything wrong for that matter, in fact, he kinda felt bad when he left Snape in the room. Nonetheless, he felt the need to tell Sirius that it was not what it looked like.

When Remus was finally convinced that Sirius wouldn't run away, he untied the boy and dragged him towards a secluded corner.

He opened his mouth, and closed it again. He seemed to be loss for words and this only hurt Sirius even more. _"I bet he couldn't think of an excuse,"_ he thought miserably.

"It's not what you think it is," he said quietly, knowing that it will take a lot more explaining than this to make him believe his story.

He continued, "I was trying to pour gobbler's blood into the cauldron when my robes got in the way. The potion spilled in my pants and let me tell you, it burned a lot. I removed my pants then he leant down, trying to help me wipe it off with water."

"But he said he's going to give you a blow-"

Remus interrupted him, not even wanting to hear the rest of Sirius' words, "He was blowing at the spot where the potion spilled!" he felt his cheeks blush, "I told you, the potion was really hot and he was just trying to soothe the pain." He let out a sigh, closing his eyes from frustration.

"I-I-Is that true Moony?" Sirius replied, wanting to believe him. He felt really weak just by looking at the blonde's face.

"Yes."

A grin started to form in Sirius' face. "Good, you know you belong only to me!" he joked, "now, you can repay me by giving me a tongue-tied-wet kiss." He flirted, licking his lips as he spoke.

Remus smiled, "What makes you think that I need to repay you, you sneaky git."

Sirius, pretending to be hurt, "how dare you! I knew this was a bad idea to begin with, and plus, you still owe me a kiss from the other day!" Trying to sound really upset but failed anyways.

Remus rolled his eyes and grinned, "Wanker," he smirked, "you my friend are far more amusing than all books combined,"

"I know that, I'm the best book there is."

Remus smiled, "Conceited prick," he added, before he hurriedly grabbed Sirius' tie and pulled him down against his lips.

The taller boy was completely off guard as he was swayed down towards Moony's mouth. It took seconds for him to realize what was happening. He never imagined that Remus' lips would feel like this, much better than his fantasy no doubt. He can't describe it really; it was all Remus-y. He kissed Remus back as he tried to deepen the contact, yearning for more and wanting to taste the smaller boy for all he was made.

This was far more heart clenching than any kiss he experienced. It was like learning how to kiss all over again, no, even better than that. He quickly snaked his tongue, licking the werewolf's lips which made him yelp in surprise. Sirius took this moment to dive into his partner's hot cavern. It drove him mad as he tongued Remus' mouth, licking every part of it, nibbling his lower lip, doing everything he could to savor this moment. He was memorizing Remus.

Remus moaned as Sirius battled his tongue against his, "mmmhmmm, uh." The dark haired boy was licking his entire mouth, trailing kisses as he moved slowly towards his neck.

The blonde pulled him closer, moaning against his lips as the taller boy's hands found its way under the werewolf's shirt, his cold fingers slowly moving upwards, finding his nipple and caressing it earnestly. Remus breath hitched, and this seemed to snap the werewolf back to reality.

Remus pulled back, lips flushed and glistening with saliva, gasping for air as he looked up. Sirius' eyes were, well… serious.

"_Joke.__" _He reminded himself._"__This has always been a joke to Sirius and I will never fall for it,"_ he thought desperately.

"That was fun wasn't it? Now I know how the great Sirius Black kiss, hehehe… that'll keep you off for a while," Remus forced a smile, still woozy from the snog but still managed to walk pass Sirius, leaving the animagus confused, happy, and at the same time… hard… very, _very _hard.

---

A/N: Yay for the both of them and their infinite love for each other, This chapter's a little bit longer than the last one and I hope you liked it. It's really fun to play with these characters, and as the author of the story, I promise you, there will be more… cough action cough between Siri/Rem and Sev/Rem. cue evil music.

I dunno about you guys but I find Snape interesting, I still can't believe he died! grunts

Don't get me wrong, I didnt eat for days when Sirius died. And I literally bitched my heart out when Remus died! sobs

Anyways, see you next chapter! loves youse!


End file.
